She's The One
by iwishiwasunderstood11
Summary: Spencer moves to L.A. the summer before her senior year and meets Ashley. No Aiden or Madison. Spashley fluffiness.
1. Meeting Her

My name is Spencer Carlin and I am 17 years old. I just moved from Ohio to L.A. yesterday. It's the summer before my senior year and I am so happy to be here. I hated Ohio. It was amazing until sophomore year. People were so mean and they judged me for being gay. I didn't plan on telling anyone my secret but I decided to tell my "best friend" Sara and she told the whole school.

After everyone found out people started beating me up and I was left with not one friend. So when my mother told me we were moving to Los Angeles for her job this year I was ecstatic. Since it's just Mom and me, we have a very close relationship and she doesn't even care that I'm gay. She says she loves me just for who I am and all that I am.

It's my first full day in L.A. so I am going to go to the park and play soccer. It's my favorite thing to do. I got kicked off the team back in Ohio when everyone found out I was gay. So hopefully I can't get on the team this year at my new high school, King High. I just hope they are more accepting of me here than back home.

I just finished 3 hours of drills and I'm walking back to my car dribbling my soccer ball when I look up to see the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. Seriously, perfect. She can't be taller than 5'5" with the most perfect body. I see her chocolate hair in loose, wavy curls and she's talking to a brunette who's slightly shorter.

I stand a few feet in front of her…I don't know how I ended up in front of her but I'm here, looking to the most brown gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. I am hypnotized and mesmerized by her beauty. She looks at me for a moment and says, "Um…excuse me? Can I help you?" Her voice is so raspy and sexy. I stare at for a minute and I realized that she's the one. She's the one who's going to make all the bullying and hardship seem worth it. She's the one who is going to steal my heart.

I know I can't leave her without at least knowing her name. I finally get the courage I have been searching for and I say, "Um…Hi. I'm Spencer and I just totally interrupted your conversation." She replied, "Well Spencer, I'm Ashley and its ok. I was just telling Kyla here about this gorgeous blonde I saw and when I looked up she was standing right in front of me." Then she winked at me. I can tell this is only the beginning.


	2. The Girl of My Dreams

Its 7:30 a.m. and I am sitting in this Starbucks about 2 miles from my house. Ever since that day in the park, 5 days ago, I haven't been able to get Ashley off my mind. I'd give anything to see so those gorgeous eyes and to hear that beautiful voice again. I'm writing in my journal, just sipping my coffee when I hear a familiar voice order a coffee and a blueberry muffin. It's the voice that's been haunting my dreams.

"Ashley?" I say. Hoping she remembers me. She looks at me with a nose crinkling smile. "Spencer?!" she practically yells. She takes her coffee and muffin and sits down at my table. I'm just sitting here in amazement wondering if this is real life. "I can't believe I ran into you here. I was hoping I would see you again. Are you new to L.A.?" I laugh and say, "Yes just moved here about a week ago. I was hoping to see you again too!"

We talked for what seemed like hours before Ashley said she had to get home. I became sad thinking when will I ever see her again? She took my arm and wrote, "555-7654. Text whenever." I smiled and gave her a quick hug, watching the girl of my dreams walk away but not before she turned around and winked at me.

4 hours later…

S: Hey Ashley, its Spencer.

She replies just a few minutes later...

A: Hey Spence, I was hoping I'd hear from you!

S: What's up?

A: Getting ready for a bonfire. Wanna come?

S: Idk…

A: Come on! It's the first bonfire of summer. I really want to see you again ;)

How can I say no to that?

S: Ok! You win! Pick me up?

A: Text me your address. See you soon Blue Eyes.

I can't wait to see Ashley. I got to go make myself look hot.


	3. She's Been Talking About Me

Ashley just picked me up and we are on the way to the bonfire. I can't stop looking at her. She looks so cute. She's just driving, singing along to the radio; lost in her own little world. Why is she looking at me? Crap! She caught me staring; now I'm blushing. Great…

"Spencer. You look hot tonight. You sure are going to attract all the boys!" I'm pretty sure I have a permanent blush. "Maybe it's not the boys I want to attract." Did I just say that?! "Oh, really now? Good to know, Blue Eyes." "So Ash…Do you have a boyfriend?" "Nope, do you?" "No." "Good." Did she just say good? "Did you just say good?" "Uh…no…hey look we're here!"

"Spencer. This is my best friend Chelsea and you remember my sister Kyla right?" "Nice to meet you Chelsea and hey Kyla!" "So this is the infamous Spencer, huh? She's just as beautiful as you said." Says, Chelsea. "CHELSEA!." That was Ashley. So apparently she's told her best friend about me. Does that mean she really like me? "So you've talking about me, Ashley?" "Uh…yeah I may have said something…uh anybody need a new drink? I'm going to get drinks. Yeah…drinks."


	4. Ashley's Song

ASHLEY POV

This girl is amazing. I don't know why I am so scared around her. I have never seen anyone so beautiful. When I saw her in the park that day it was like my world stopped. Her eyes are so blue. I've written so many songs about her since the day in the park. She's my inspiration, my muse. I just want to know everything about her.

I see her talking to Chelsea. I've got to find my sister. Maybe she can help me make sense of what I've feeling for Spencer. "Kyla! I've been looking for you everywhere." "Ashley, chill! Where's Spencer?" "That's what I want to talk to you about." "Why? She's perfect." "I know. I'm just scared I'll hurt her. Ever sense the 'incident' I am scared to be with someone else.' "Ash. I know. But it's been a year. It's time to get back out there." "You're right. Thanks Ky."

Spencer POV

Where's Ashley? Chelsea ditched me 10 minutes ago and I'm so bored. Oh here she comes and says, "Hey Spence." "Hey Ash. I think I'm going to go." "Oh, are you not having fun?" "I am but, I was just really bored sitting here by myself." "Stay just a little bit longer. I wanted to play guitar for you." "Ok. I'll stay." "Great, let me go get it. Be right back beautiful."

"So this is a song I wrote. I hope you like it Spence."

_I like you a lot_

_But they don't approve_

_They say love shouldn't be like this_

_But I don't really care what they think_

_When they want to judge _

_I'll just hide away with you_

_When you ask me to hold you_

_All my doubts go away_

_So what did you think I would say_

_To a pretty face like that_

_With your long blonde hair and your blue eyes_

_From the first time I saw you I was mesmerized_

_Everything about you feels like home_

_Like a home I've never known_

_And I don't care if it's "wrong" what we're doing_

_Because you make me feel so right_

_You are my other half_

_And If the say something about us again_

_All we can do is laugh_

_Because what did you think I would say_

_To a pretty face like that_

_With your long blonde hair and your blue eyes_

_From the first time I saw you I was mesmerized_

_You're mine _

_You're all mine_

_You'll always be mine_

_So what did you think I would say_

_To a pretty face like yours_

_With your long blonde hair and your pretty blue eyes_

_From the first time I saw you I was mesmerized_

"Did you like it Spence?" "Ash that was so beautiful. Who and what's that about?" "A future relationship with a certain blonde." Ashley just winks.

_A/N: I wrote the song Ashley sang. Thank you for the reviews. Y'all are soooo sweet._


	5. Cuttoff Tee & Boyshorts

A/N: 1.) There will not be any dialogue in this chapter, just thoughts. It will be short. But next update will be so much longer. 2.) Bear with me this is the first time I've written a story. I usually write songs and poems. So I'm trying my best. I hope you guys will like this story further more down the line. 3.) I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm going to do better about it. Its senior year and I have been so busy stressing about finals and summer plans and college. Thank you for those who read this story. I don't have many friends and I get bullied a lot so it's nice to feel like someone is paying attention to me..so thank you all for reading my words. I'm truly grateful and it brings a smile to face; which is rare. Thank you again.

ASHLEY POV

We're on our way back to my house from the bonfire. Spencer is going to spend the night. I'm so excited and so nervous at the same time. I'm afraid I'm going see her in her pajamas and jump her or something or like snore really loud. I don't know.. I'm not used to sleeping in the same bed with people. I hope tonight goes well.

We're pulling up to my drive and Spencer is just staring at my house with her jaw dropped wide open.

SPENCER POV

This is seriously the biggest house I've ever seen. I had no idea Ashley was this rich. I'm in her room changing in a tank top and boxers Ashley gave me when she comes out in a cutoff tee and a some boy shorts. Good Lord, she is so sexy. I don't know how I am going to get to sleep tonight.

ASHLEY POV

I heard Spencer's breath hitch and I noticed her eyes got unbelievably darker when I came out of the bathroom. I want to kiss her so bad but I do not want to ruin anything. At least I know I still got it.


End file.
